Ma lolita
by Missy Tagada
Summary: Quand Mitchie s'éloigne de ses amis et change de personnalité pour plaire à son copain, la star du lycée, Shane, Nate et Jason voient ça d'un mauvais oeil. Et si une remarque pouvait tout remettre en cause ? Et si une chanson aidait Mitchie à voir clair en elle ?


**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonjour à tous. Me revoici avec un OS. À la base c'était une fiction mais finalement l'idée ne m'intéresse plus assez donc je la transforme en OS parce que franchement l'idée est quand même sympa mais bon. C'est assez confus à expliquer. J'espère simplement que vous aimerez ce petit OS.

Bonne lecture à vous !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages que vous reconnaissez appartiennent à Disney. Je ne fais qu'emprunter l'univers que je remettrais sagement en place à la fin de cet OS, promis. Quant à l'idée elle est de moi. Et bien sûr, les commentaires de **nouna** (en plus de m'avoir fait beaucoup rire) ont grandement aidé à ce que cet OS soit si clair. Donc merci à elle. =)

**Ma Lolita**

Le jeune homme regarda son écran et sourit en voyant que la gravure était terminée. Sortant le cd, il le mit dans un boitier puis quitta sa chambre.

« - Je file voir Mitchie, dit-il simplement.

Sur ces mots, il sortit de la maison et rejoignit, à pied, le domicile de la jeune femme. Tout en marchant, il repensa à la première fois qu'ils avaient parlés.

Il était en vacance avec sa famille à Los Angeles et si ses parents profitaient des musées et de la frénésie de la ville, lui restait sur la plage à bronzer ou à nager. Un jour, alors qu'il rejoignait sa serviette, il l'avait découvert allongée près de la sienne, feuilletant un magazine de guitare. Il s'était assis au moment où elle entourait un modèle et il avait donné son avis sur son choix. Choix qu'il avait trouvé excellent.

Suite à ça, ils avaient longuement parlé de guitares, puis de musique quand il avait découvert qu'elle avait l'intention de monter un groupe de rock. Durant plusieurs jours, ils n'avaient rien fait d'autre que parler puis la veille de son départ, elle lui avait donné son numéro de téléphone pour rester en contact. À son retour chez lui, il avait été surpris de la voir chez son disquaire préféré et avait été la rejoindre. Elle avait été surprise de le voir et ils avaient découvert qu'ils habitaient dans le même coin. Elle lui avait raconté qu'elle était déçue des auditions qu'elle et son cousin Nate, avaient fait passer et pour rire, il lui avait proposé de venir les aider quand elle avait avoué n'avoir trouvé qu'un guitariste d'exception. Elle avait acceptée et lui avait donné rendez-vous dans le garage de son cousin qui était le seul à avoir une batterie Il était venu et avait été aussitôt accepté dans le groupe. « Depuis on est inséparables, songea-t-il avant de soupirer, enfin on l'était avant ce _David_ ! » Le jeune homme allait y réfléchir seulement il arriva devant la maison et mit ses pensées en pause pour frapper. Au même instant, la porte s'ouvrit sur Mitchie. Il allait sourire quand il la vit. Elle avait une mini robe bustier rouge, des cuissardes aux pieds et un maquillage qu'il trouva trop prononcé. Bien sûr, depuis trois mois, depuis qu'elle n'était plus célibataire, elle changeait et avait troqué ses baggys pour des jupes ou des shorts mais jamais elle ne lui avait paru si peu habillée.

« - Hey Shane, sourit-elle.

« - Salut… Tu vas où ?

« - Je vais rejoindre David. Pourquoi ?

« - Ah ok. Je pensais que tu allais racoler je n'étais pas loin !

« - N'importe quoi, dit-elle vexée.

« - Pourtant tu as déjà la tenue. Enfin c'est pas grave, j'étais juste venu te donner ça, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant le boitier en plastique. Tu n'auras qu'à l'écouter à ton retour de… Soirée, ajouta-t-il après l'avoir regardé de haut en bas.

« - Quoi, dit-elle. Tu n'apprécies pas mon choix vestimentaire peut-être ?

« - Honnêtement ? Non, dit-il quand elle acquiesça. Autant avant tu avais ton style, une personnalité qui t'était propre, bref tu étais quelqu'un. Maintenant tu es… !

Le jeune homme la regarda, à nouveau, de haut en bas, puis soupira.

« - Bonne soirée.

Sur ces mots, il repartit alors que Mitchie le regardait partir. Comme depuis qu'elle le connaissait, il portait un baggy, noir comme lors de leur répétition, et un débardeur vert. Malgré elle, la jeune femme se mordit la lèvre en regardant les bras musclés de son ami. Secouant la tête, elle chassa cette conversation de son esprit et commença à partir quand il fit demi-tour.

« - Au fait, j'ai entendu ton _Charming Prince_ dans les vestiaires tout à l'heure… Il était en train d'assurer à ces potes qu'il t'aurait dans son pieu avant dimanche, lança-t-il nonchalamment.

La jeune femme le regarda partir choquée et lorsqu'il eut disparu, elle resta inerte quelques secondes puis haussa les épaules. « Il dit ça juste pour qu'on rompre, se dit-elle. » A peine eut-elle pensé cette phrase que David se gara devant chez sa tante. Mitchie sourit et tout en le rejoignant songea à sa vie. Lorsqu'elle avait eu huit ans, ses parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture et depuis elle vivait chez sa tante qui s'était souvent plainte de son manque de féminité. « Même si maintenant elle préférait quand je m'habillais comme Shane, songea-t-elle. » Légèrement gênée, elle tira un peu sur la robe qu'elle portait espérant l'agrandir, sans succès, puis ils arrivèrent chez les parents de son copain.

« - Je croyais qu'on allait dîner ?

« - Ouais mes parents sont absents pour le week-end, du coup je nous ai préparé un pique-nique au clair de lune… Partante, demanda-t-il inquiet.

« - Complètement.

Elle sortit de la voiture en souriant grandement et main dans la main, ils rejoignirent le jardin où une couverture avait était tirée et maintenue au sol avec des pierres. Sur celle-ci était posé un petit panier qui semblait plein de bonnes choses à manger. Ils s'assirent et David commença à remplir leur assiette tout en discutant avec elle.

Comme souvent, il se montra curieux de ce qu'elle racontait, mais s'énerva quand elle lui rapporta que Shane était venu la voir peu avant son arrivée.

« - Tu sais je commence à ne plus supporter tes amis et le temps que tu passes avec eux !

« - David, c'est mon groupe d'amis et de musiciens. Il est hors de question que je cesse de les voir parce que tu n'as pas confiance en moi, dit-elle calmement.

« - Mais j'ai confiance en toi, mais en eux c'est différent ! Je sais ce que peut penser un mec quand il voit une fille telle que toi en jupe.

Mitchie soupira et dans le but de changer de conversation, lui demanda ce qu'il avait fait de sa journée. Souriant, il lui raconta son entraînement de basket, ainsi que les préparatifs de la soirée, mais surtout de l'entraînement, des points ou passes décisives qu'il avait fait, et qui aurait fait gagner l'équipe du lycée s'ils avaient joué contre une autre équipe. La jeune femme l'écouta d'une oreille, encore perturbée par ce que lui avait dit Shane puis décida de l'oublier en s'apercevant qu'il lui gâchait la soirée.

« - Pourrait-on rentrer s'il te plait, l'interrompit-elle. Je commence à avoir froid.

« - Ouais pas de problème.

Ils se levèrent et il la fit entrer dans le salon laissant le pique-nique dans l'état. Assis sur le sofa, il lui proposa de regarder un film et la laissa choisir. Bien qu'elle préférait les films d'action elle choisit de regarder Lettres à Juliette, le seul film de fille qu'il possédait avec Titanic. Il le mit en route puis elle se blottit contre lui lorsqu'il revint s'asseoir. Souriant, il la serra un peu plus fort puis commença à caresser son bras avec tendresse. « Ce genre de soirée, je pourrais m'y habituer, songea-t-elle. » Tout en réfléchissant, elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son copain qui posa sa main sur sa taille où il traça des cercles hypnotiques. La jeune femme soupira d'aise et lorsqu'il posa son autre main ses jambes qu'il caressa, elle le laissa faire, profitant simplement du calme de la soirée. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes puis elle fronça les sourcils en s'apercevant que les doigts de son copain, qui étaient au départ sur ses jambes, étaient à présent sur ses cuisses remontant lentement vers le tissu. Perplexe elle le laissa faire voulant savoir ce qu'il avait en tête et quand il glissa sa main sous sa jupe, elle le stoppa.

« - Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

« - A ton avis, demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil. Écoute Mitchie on est ensemble depuis trois mois et je suis un mec !

« - Et alors ?

« - J'ai des envies et j'aimerai bien qu'elles soient assouvies !

« - Et si moi je n'ai pas envie ? Tu vas faire quoi ? Exploser sous la pression de ta libido peut-être ?

« - Mais non bien sûr. Tu sais très bien que je ne te forcerai pas, susurra-t-il tendrement à son oreille. C'est juste que je suis bien avec toi et j'aimerai bien qu'on aille plus loin tous les deux.

La jeune femme se redressa et le regarda longuement. Malgré elle, les paroles de de Shane lui revinrent en mémoire et elle se demanda s'il ne lui avait, au final, pas dit la vérité. « J'ai entendu ton _Charming Prince_ dans les vestiaires tout à l'heure… Il était en train d'assurer à ces potes qu'il t'aurait dans son pieu avant dimanche. »

« - Et pourquoi tu m'en parles ce soir, demanda-t-elle en cachant son sourire.

« - Parce que ce soir, on est seul chez moi, reprit-il en embrassant son cou avec douceur. Et que j'ignore la prochaine fois que l'occasion se présentera, ajouta-t-il en caressant son bras langoureusement.

« - T'as raison, sourit-elle tendrement en prenant sa main libre.

Il la regarda sûr qu'elle acceptait de passer la nuit dans ses bras. Seulement en voyant son regard devenir froid, il eut un doute.

« - Mais je ne suis pas prête ! Sois un mec et utilise ta main connard, dit-elle en se levant d'un bond.

« - Attends tu vas où là ?

« - Je rentre chez ma tante. Je refuse de coucher avec toi parce que t'es un homme qui a des envies qu'il doit assouvir !

Sur ces mots, elle quitta la pièce, prit son sac et sortit de la maison furieuse. Elle ignorait contre qui elle l'était le plus. Elle de s'être laissée manipulée ainsi durant plusieurs semaines, son désormais ex-copain qui ne voulait qu'une chose, ou contre Shane qui savait à l'avance ce qui allait se passait. « Il doit bien rire maintenant, songea-t-elle. » Croisant la route d'un taxi, elle monta à l'intérieur et rentra directement chez elle où sa tante la regarda surprise.

« - Déjà de retour de ta soirée ma grande ?

« - Ouais… Ce crétin voulait juste que je couche avec lui ! Je monte me coucher, fit-elle vexée. Bonne nuit Connie.

« - T'es sûre que tu ne veux pas en parler ?

« - Demain tatie. S'il te plait. Là je veux juste enlever le pot de peinture que j'ai sur le visage et me coucher pour oublier ses mains baladeuses !

Lui souriant brièvement, elle monta à l'étage, et allait rejoindre sa salle de bain quand la boite que Shane lui avait apporté un peu plus tôt, lui revint en mémoire. Changeant d'idée, elle inséra le cd dans son ordinateur portable qu'elle emporta avec elle, puis rejoignit la salle d'eau quand les mots prononcés par son ami, plus tôt dans la semaine, lui revinrent en mémoire, alors que commençait la seule piste du cd « Tu ressembles à une Lolita maintenant. »

_Another rainy morning / People running by / My head is still in the clouds / I dream with open eyes / Suddenly out of nowhere / She came into my life / Like we'd known each other / For quite a while._ (Un autre matin pluvieux / Les personnes sont en train de courir / Ma tête est encore dans les nuages / Je rêve les yeux ouverts / Soudain, sorti de nulle part / Elle est entrée dans ma vie / Comme si on se connaissait l'un l'autre / Depuis un certain temps.)

Face au miroir, Mitchie s'observa longuement cherchant dans son regard noisette la véracité des mots de son ami. De ce garçon dont elle était tombée amoureuse sur la plage plusieurs mois auparavant. Elle fut cependant rapidement lasse de ce regard qu'elle se lançait, et elle prit son démaquillant pour se nettoyer le visage méthodiquement. Comme chaque fois elle fit sa joue gauche puis croisa, à nouveau son regard. Doucement, sans cesser de se fixer, elle nettoya complètement la moitié de son visage puis s'observa. Mettant sa main sur le côté propre, elle se fixa perplexe. Coiffée et maquillée à outrance, les vêtements courts et aguicheurs, elle chercha si c'était vraiment celle qu'elle était. La Lolita qui la regardait lui fit soudain horreur et elle posa sa main sur l'autre moitié de son visage. Elle nota tout de suite son regard fatigué mais au-delà de celui-ci, elle revit la jeune fille qu'elle était trois mois auparavant. Celle qui était passionnée de musique et qui faisait passer son groupe de musique avant tout le reste.

_You're the one that God had made for me / You're the one who's always in my dreams / The one who keeps me going / When I can't go on / The one that I've been waiting for / For so long_ (Tu es la seulecelle que Dieu avait fait pour moi / Tu es la seule qui est toujours dans mes rêves / Celle qui me pousse à continuer / Quand je ne peux pas continuer / Celle que j'attendais / Depuis si longtemps)

Où était donc passé cette jeune fille, se demandait-elle tout en continuant de se regarder. Quand avait-elle cédé la place à cette jeune femme bien plus féminine mais bien plus manipulable ? Où était son caractère si fort, son besoin de garder les pieds sur terre ? Quand avait-elle perdu sa personnalité pour plaire à un garçon ? Mitchie ignorait toutes les réponses à ses questions. Elle ignorait où chercher les réponses mais elle était certaine qu'elles n'étaient pas loin.

_In the sound of silence / The time is standing still / There's some kind of bond between us / That's givin' me the chill / Do you really wonder / That we can burn the sky / It's written a thousand years ago / In the book of life._ (Dans le son du silence / Le temps est à l'arrêt / Il y a une sorte de lien entre nous / Qui me fait frissonner / Penses-tu vraiment demander / Que l'on puisse brûler le ciel / Il a été écrit il y a mille ans / Dans le livre de la vie.)

Elle resta longtemps ainsi à s'observer, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi elle avait laissé ce David la changer ainsi. Seulement elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ses pensées. La chanson tournait près d'elle lui faisant doucement oublier David au profit de Shane. Shane qui riait à ses plaisanteries même quand elles n'étaient pas drôles. Shane qu'elle avait plus d'une fois surpris à la regarder en douce. Shane qui l'avait fait craquer avec son sourire craquant sur la plage. Shane qui acceptait de traîner avec elle-même lorsqu'elle portait un baggy froissé. Shane qui détestait regarder les films de filles mais qui ne refusait jamais d'aller au cinéma avec elle pour en voir. Shane qui ne s'était jamais moqué de ses larmes ou de ses mots. Shane qui réussissait toujours à la surprendre avec de drôle de compliments. Les paroles de la chanson raisonnèrent soudainement plus fort dans son esprit et elle oublia le reste pour se concentrer sur celles-ci.

_You're the one that God had made for me / You're the one who's mine eternally / The one who keeps me dreamin' / When I'm sad and tired / Who gives my life a meaning / Till the day I die._ (Tu es la seule que Dieu avait fait pour moi / Tu es celle qui est à moi éternellement / Celle qui est toujours dans mes rêves / Quand je suis triste et fatigué / Qui donne un sens à ma vie / Jusqu'au jour où je mourrai.)

Quand la musique cessa enfin, elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait d'entendre et lâcha son disque de coton. Sans prendre la peine d'éteindre son portable, la jeune femme quitta sa chambre et dévala les marches. Elle enfila rapidement sa paire de basket et quitta la maison son sac à la main. Sans réfléchir, elle courut jusqu'à chez lui et allait frapper à la porte lorsqu'il l'ouvrit.

« - Mitchie, dit-il simplement.

« - Je… Je peux entrer quelques instants ?

« - Ouais… Laisse-moi simplement sortir la poubelle, ma mère va hurler si elle est encore là quand ils rentrent. Fais comme chez toi !

Sur ces mots, il sortit alors qu'elle entrait soudainement très mal à l'aise. Elle ignorait pourquoi elle était venue le voir exactement, elle n'avait pas réfléchi à ce qu'elle devait lui dire puis décida de laisser parler son cœur. Comme elle l'avait toujours fait, seulement avant qu'elle ne puisse réfléchir, il revint et ferma la porte tout en lui demandant ce qu'elle venait faire chez lui à vingt-deux heures.

« - Je… J'ai écouté ta chanson, dit-elle simplement.

« - Oh. D'accord… Tu es venue juste pour me dire ça ?

« - Non, souffla-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. Je voulais aussi te dire que tu avais raison. Enfin, pas que je ne te croyais pas, même si effectivement, je n'arrivais pas à croire à tes mots tout à l'heure mais après l'attitude de David, je… Je me suis rendue compte que tu avais raison… Pas que pour ce soir et ses intentions plus que libidineuses, assura-t-elle, mais pour tout. Pour mon attitude très groupie sans cervelle de ces dernières semaines, de mon délaissement des _Rainbows_ et… Et tout le reste, soupira-t-elle. Je n'étais plus moi-même et j'ignore pourquoi. Peut-être parce que David a été le premier à me regarder en tant que petite amie potentielle, ou parce que j'étais en manque d'amour et je croyais pouvoir pallier avec la parodie qu'il m'a joué, je ne sais pas… Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je devais te dire tout ça… Ce soir, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant pour sortir. Et je suis désolée aussi. Pour mon attitude envers toi. Envers Nate et Jason aussi mais je m'excuserai auprès d'eux demain avant la répétition, termina-t-elle en ouvrant la porte. Bonne fin de soirée.

« - Attends tu ne vas pas sortir comme ça, c'est ridicule… Et tu es ridicule, ajouta-t-il quand elle le fixa perplexe.

« - Shane je viens de me réduire à l'état de serpillère usagée ce soir, ou en tout cas c'est comme ça que je me sens donc si tu pouvais éviter d'en rajouter en m'insultant, je…

« - Je ne t'insulte pas, rit-il. Regarde-toi, tu es à moitié démaquillée, expliqua-t-il en l'amenant face au miroir que sa mère avait accroché au mur.

« - Oh mince ! Oui en effet… Je suis ridicule, rit-elle. Bon ma foi, ça ne tue pas !

« - Non mais même si t'es adorable le visage à moitié démaquillé et tes baskets boueuses qui jure avec ta mini robe, je ne peux pas te laisser sortir comme ça… Et si pour les baskets je ne peux rien pour toi, en revanche le reste c'est de mon ressort. Allez enlève ça, dit-il en désignant ses chaussures, et suis-moi, ajouta-t-il quand elle eut obéit.

Sans un mot, elle le suivit jusqu'à l'étage, puis jusqu'à sa salle de bain personnel, où il la fit s'asseoir sur son lavabo.

« - Tu vas faire quoi là ? Ne me dis pas que tu as du démaquillant parce que je vais me poser de drôle de questions sur toi !

« - Non mais ma mère si, attends-moi là !

Il quitta la pièce quelques secondes qui permirent à la brunette de défaire son chignon. Posant ses barrettes un peu partout elle utilisa un chouchou pour relever le tout sommairement comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Shane revint à ce moment-là et sourit en la regardant avant de lui demander de fermer les yeux. Amusée, elle s'exécuta lui faisant pleinement confiance.

« - Attend, ça ne va pas comme ça, tu n'as pas démaquillé le bon côté.

« - Donne je vais le faire, j'irais plus vite, dit-elle.

« - Non laisse-moi faire mais… Tu me fais confiance, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle acquiesça perplexe et sans la quitter des yeux, il écarta ses jambes afin de se glisser entre elles pour être à l'aise. Elle sourit et referma les yeux le laissant la démaquiller puisqu'il semblait vouloir le faire. Elle sursauta cependant en sentant le liquide froid sur sa peau mais se détendit aussitôt en sentant ses gestes doux. La jeune femme sentit qu'il posait sa main gauche juste à côté de sa cuisse mais comme il ne chercha pas à aller plus loin, l'oublia rapidement pour se concentrer sur les doigts qui continuaient de nettoyer son visage.

« - Voilà, chuchota-t-il doucement la faisant rouvrir les yeux. Maintenant tu ressembles vraiment à ma meilleure amie.

« - Merci, répondit-elle sur le même ton sans cesser de le quitter des yeux.

« - Ce fut un plaisir… Depuis que je suis enfant, je me demande ce que ça fait de se démaquiller et si c'est agréable. Mais vu ton visage détendu, ça l'est.

« - Je vais te montrer, ne bouge pas.

Il acquiesça perplexe et la jeune femme prit la bouteille et versa un peu de produit sur un disque de coton puis le posa sur la peau de son ami qui sourit. Néanmoins, il la laissa faire et ferma les yeux alors qu'elle commençait à appliquer du produit sur son front qu'elle frotta en douceur, avant de passer sur ses joues. Elle s'amusa à faire comme s'il était vraiment maquillé et insista sur les sourcils puis les yeux avant de descendre sur son nez et profita de cette occasion pour le regarder de très près. Elle dessina le contour de son nez, ses pommettes puis le contour de sa bouche avant de terminer par son menton. Amusée, elle « nettoya » également son cou.

« - Alors verdict, demanda-t-elle en posant le coton.

« - C'est… Très agréable, murmura-t-il en la fixant avec intensité, mais j'ignore si c'est le produit et le coton ou simplement la main experte qui me démaquillait.

« - Un mélange des deux peut-être ? Bien que je ne sois pas encore une experte.

« - Probablement.

Ils chuchotaient tous les deux ne réalisant pas qu'ils créaient, sans en avoir conscience, une intimité qui les emprisonnait doucement. Au contraire, la jeune femme posa sa main sur celle de son ami qui était sur le lavabo et frôla doucement ses doigts sans cesser de le regarder alors qu'il faisait de même en posant sa main libre sur sa cuisse où il dessina des cercles hypnotiques. Tous deux inconscients de leurs caresses, ne cessaient de s'observer plongeant doucement dans le regard de l'autre, rendu incandescent par leurs gestes. Lentement Mitchie posa son autre main sur le visage du jeune homme et tenta de dégager de son front, une mèche rebelle. Seulement il ferma les yeux dès qu'il sentit ses doigts sur son visage et encouragée par ce geste, elle dessina du bout de l'index la tempe de Shane, glissa sur sa joue avant d'atteindre sa bouche qu'elle frôla du bout du pouce plusieurs fois avant de refaire glisser sa main sur sa joue. Comprenant qu'elle ne ferait pas un geste de plus, il rouvrit les yeux et plongeant dans son regard devenu aussi incandescent qu'envoûtant puis doucement retira sa main du lavabo pour caresser sa joue du dos de sa main. À son tour, Mitchie ferma les yeux savourant ce contact et rassuré par l'idée qu'elle ne le regardait pas, il se rapprocha d'elle et embrassa sa joue avec beaucoup de tendresse. Il sut qu'il restait plus longtemps que nécessaire pourtant il ne pouvait se résoudre à s'éloigner de cette peau douce et soyeuse et l'embrassa à de multiples reprises jusqu'à ce qu'elle chuchota tendrement :

« - Tu sais qu'il y a d'autres parties de mon visage ?

« - Comme ?

« - Comme mon nez, par exemple, sourit-elle en le regardant.

« - Alors embrassons ton nez, murmura-t-il doucement en s'exécutant.

« - Mes yeux aussi. Et fais gaffe j'en ai deux et ils sont très jaloux !

« - Très bien, sourit-il à sa remarque avant d'embrasser ses yeux qu'elle ferma quelques instants. C'est tout ?

« - Non j'ai aussi des tempes qui adorent les bisous.

« - Je suppose qu'elles sont également très jalouses l'une de l'autre ?

« - Très.

Ils partagèrent un sourire puis il se pencha pour embrasser chaque tempe avec tendresse puis chuchota contre sa peau :

« - Rien d'autre ?

« - Mon autre joue peut-être ?

« - D'accord.

Ils continuaient de chuchoter tendrement inconscients de l'ambiance qui continuait de changer doucement. Shane embrassa sa joue droite longuement avant de l'embrasser plusieurs fois pour ne pas qu'elle soit jalouse, puis lui demanda s'il avait fini.

« - Non… Mon front aussi aime les bisous. Et mon menton, ajouta-t-elle lorsqu'il eut embrassé son front.

« - Et ta mâchoire, j'ai le droit de l'embrasser, demanda-t-il quelques secondes plus tard.

« - Parfaitement.

Il sourit et se pencha pour dessiner la mâchoire de son amie de ses lèvres remontant jusqu'à son oreille qu'il embrassa tendrement.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait d'elle, il nota qu'elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure et la fixa longuement l'observant malmener sa bouche encore quelques secondes avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes à peine une seconde avant de chuchoter :

« - Arrête de malmener ta bouche, ça me rend fou.

« - Et si je continue, que feras-tu ?

Le jeune homme leva enfin les yeux et croisa le regard de sa meilleure amie pour noter qu'il était plus tendre que taquin. Ils restèrent ainsi une poignée de secondes puis il se pencha, à nouveau, et embrassa sa bouche une seconde fois.

« - Voilà ce que je vais faire si tu ne t'arrêtes pas, murmura-t-il en la fixant.

« - Dans ce cas, je vais arrêter, chuchota-t-elle amusée avant de se pencher vers lui pour reprendre à un millimètre de sa bouche, je vais mordiller la tienne.

« - Pourquoi, demanda-t-il en tentant de refréner les battements de son cœur qui s'accéléraient inexorablement.

« - Comme ça tu ne pourras plus t'éloigner quand tu en auras envie, dit-elle avant de mettre sa menace à exécution.

Shane cessa de respirer durant une seconde en sentant les dents de la jeune femme mordre doucement sa bouche puis, sans réfléchir pressa ses lèvres contre celle de Mitchie. Elle cessa aussitôt ses mordillements et répondit à son baiser avant de sourire lorsqu'elle le sentit la rapprocher de lui. Il posa ses mains sur ses cuisses et remonta tendrement jusqu'à sa taille qu'il enserra avec délicatesse. Ses mains finirent rapidement dans son dos quand leur baiser devint plus passionné tout en restant extrêmement tendre, alors qu'elle mettait les siennes dans le cou du jeune homme. L'air les sépara une seconde puis il revint l'embrasser avant de soupirer en la sentant se coller à lui en nouant ses jambes dans son dos. Leur baiser devint, une nouvelle fois, plus fougueux si bien qu'il la porta et quitta la pièce pour venir la déposer avec tendresse sur son lit avant de quitter sa bouche.

« - Tu es consciente qu'en continuant de m'embrasser tu trompes David ?

« - Je ne suis plus avec depuis qu'il a glissé sa main sous ma robe ce pervers.

« - Et il est au courant ?

« - Et bien vu que je l'ai insulté avant de quitter sa maison je le suppose mais… Tu crois que je dois le lui préciser ?

« - Je pense que ça serait plus correct. Vis-à-vis de toi. De moi. De lui, mais surtout de nous… Si on forme bien un 'nous' ?

« - Oui… L'idée que toi et moi formions un 'nous' me plait de plus en plus à mesure que tu m'embrasses.

« - Alors je vais continuer de tenter de te convaincre, sourit-il en revenant l'embrasser.

« - Tente-moi, eut-elle le temps de chuchoter avant qu'il ne revienne contre sa bouche.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, allongés sur le lit de Shane à s'embrasser, entre deux phrases inutiles ou arguments idiots supposés les convaincre de former un 'nous'.

Quand Mitchie ouvrit les yeux, elle sourcilla en reconnaissant la chambre du jeune homme et se leva sur un coude, perdue. Ce geste réveilla le garçon qui fut tout aussi étonné qu'elle de la voir dans sa chambre, dans son lit, mais surtout dans ses bras.

« - Gosh, il est déjà dix heures du matin ! Connie doit s'inquiéter, paniqua-t-elle.

« - Hey calme-toi, chuchota-t-il encore endormi. Envoie-lui un sms pour lui dire où tu es et que tu arrives. Je t'accompagne.

« - Pas bête, répondit-elle machinalement en cherchant son portable des yeux.

Localisant son sac, elle quitta le lit confortable et courut presque jusqu'à la salle de bain pour prendre son téléphone. Elle nota les quinze appels en absences et déglutit. Renonçant au sms, elle décida d'appeler sa tante.

« - _Mitchie ?_ Oncle Steve, soupira-t-elle mal à l'aise. _Mais enfin où es-tu ? Connie n'a pas fermé l'œil avant cinq heures du matin !_ Je me doute, je suis désolée, assura-t-elle. Je suis chez Shane. On discutait et on a du s'endormir sans s'en apercevoir. Je rentre dans quelques minutes, c'est promis. Et Shane me raccompagne. _Tu as dix minutes, pas une de plus !_ Bien oncle Steve.

Il raccrocha alors qu'elle soupirait presque tragiquement.

« - Alors verdict ?

« - Je dois être chez moi dans dix minutes ! Toujours partant ?

« - Je t'attends. Je prendrais ma douche en rentrant.

Mitchie sourit de le voir aussi alerte et elle prit simplement son sac avant de rejoindre Shane qui lui prit la main pour la coller à lui.

« - Bonjour quand même, chuchota-t-il en embrassant sa joue.

« - Vu la soirée qu'on a passé, je crois que tu ne m'as pas embrassé comme tu le devrais, se moqua-t-elle en tournant son visage pour le regarder.

« - C'est un fait, admit-il. Si je dois me fier à la fin de notre soirée, commença-t-il avant de la renverser pour l'embrasser avec un juste mélange de douceur et de passion. C'est ainsi que je devais t'embrasser ce matin, termina-t-il quand l'air les sépara.

« - Voilà un bonjour qui me convainc bien plus.

Il sourit et embrassa sa bouche une seconde puis ils descendirent. Ne croisant personne, ils se chaussèrent rapidement puis rejoignirent la maison de Mitchie qui déglutit en voyant sa tante l'attendre devant la porte. Machinalement elle lâcha la main de Shane et la rejoignit presque en courant.

« - Je suis désolée tante Connie. Je sais que j'aurais dû appeler mais…

« - Steve m'a raconté, soupira-t-elle en serrant sa nièce dans ses bras. Mais la prochaine fois, tu nous dis où tu vas ! Même si c'est pour aller chercher le courrier, c'est bien clair ?

« - C'est limpide… Et promis, tante Connie.

« - Bien… Tu as passé une bonne soirée au moins ?

« - C'était génial, assura-t-elle. Shane l'est de toute façon, je ne risquais pas de passer un mauvais moment dans ses bras… Euh avec lui, se corrigea-t-elle rapidement.

« - On reparlera de ça plus tard, soupira l'adulte. File te laver… Merci de l'avoir amené Shane.

« - Je vous en prie Connie, ça a été un plaisir. Et si jamais elle débarque une nouvelle fois chez moi, je vous préviendrai aussitôt.

« - Merci… T'as une petite mine. Mal dormi ?

« - Votre nièce… Porte très chaud, avoua-t-il les joues rouges. Je vous laisse vous expliquer, ajouta-t-il rapidement. Bye Mitchie.

« - Au revoir, sourit-elle amusée avant de se tourner vers sa tante. Je file prendre une douche enfiler quelque chose qui me ressemble plus et je te raconte tout depuis mon départ avec David d'accord ?

« - Monte, rit-elle en fermant la porte d'entrée. Je t'attends devant ton petit-déjeuner.

La jeune femme acquiesça en souriant et fila directement dans sa salle de bain où elle prit une douche bien chaude. Malgré elle, elle se souvint de sa soirée avec Shane et soupira, déjà pressée de le retrouver. Mitchie ferma les yeux et instantanément, elle se retrouva dans la chambre de son ami, allongée sous lui à répondre à chacun de ses baisers caressant sa nuque, son dos ou ses bras alors qu'il se collait à elle laissant leur deux corps se frotter l'un contre l'autre, provoquant la montée de leur désir qu'ils réfrénaient ne sachant pas comment agir. La jeune femme soupira en sentant, à nouveau, cette douce chaleur dans son ventre et malgré elle caressa sa bouche de ses doigts. Une porte claqua dans le couloir, la faisant revenir à la réalité. Sortant de sa douche, elle enfila un de ses baggys, un débardeur et sourit en se reconnaissant. S'attachant rapidement les cheveux, elle rejoignit sa tante dans la cuisine qui sourcilla en la voyant.

« - Tu abandonnes ton côté féminin ?

« - Non disons que la prochaine fois que je le ferai sortir, ce sera parce que le gars avec qui je suis, le mérite. Et parce qu'il aimera le garçon manqué que je suis. Et non parce qu'il me le demande ! Ça t'ennuie ?

« - Disons que ça me surprend un peu mais c'est ta vie ma chérie. Tu dois faire tes propres choix et tes erreurs si tu veux comprendre… Bon et maintenant explique-moi ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ? Tu es partie avec David, revenue seule, pour repartir chez Shane seule, et il t'a raccompagné que ce matin !

« - Oh et bien…

Mitchie soupira longuement et resta silencieuse quelques minutes, le temps de mettre ses pensées au clair puis observa sa tante. Connie s'était assise face à elle et attendait tranquillement qu'elle prenne la parole. Ce qu'elle ne fit que lorsqu'elle eut tout mis à plat dans sa tête. La jeune femme parla durant une heure, racontant d'abord sa soirée avec David, son attitude chevaleresque puis ce qu'il attendait de la soirée. Sa sortie peut-être un peu trop théâtrale mais qu'elle trouvait totalement légitime. Elle enchaîna ensuite sur le cd que Shane avait apporté avant son départ, l'écoute de la chanson et ce qu'elle avait ressenti en entendant les paroles puis expliqua pourquoi elle était partie si vite. Ce qu'elle avait initialement prévu de dire et faire, puis la remarque de Shane sur son maquillage, la manière dont il l'avait démaquillée. Mitchie passa sous silence lorsqu'elle-même l'avait démaquillé sans qu'il n'en ait besoin, puis enchaîna avec les baisers qu'ils avaient échangés, avant de finir par le réveil qu'elle avait vécu.

« - Donc vous êtes ensemble, demanda sa tante lorsqu'elle eut terminé son récit.

« - Je ne sais pas. Je voudrais, et lui aussi mais… Selon Shane je dois d'abord notifier à David qu'il est célibataire, parce qu'il pense peut-être que je suis simplement énervée.

« - En effet… Mais dépêche-toi le bal de ton lycée c'est lundi.

Mitchie la regarda et écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Elle avait complètement oublié ce bal et le fait qu'elle était officiellement la cavalière de David. Se levant d'un bond, elle monta chercher son portable et appela Nate.

« - _Mitchie_, dit-il simplement. Salut Nate écoute, je m'excuserai tout à l'heure de toutes mes erreurs durant la répète mais je voulais simplement savoir sir les _Rainbows_ animaient toujours le bal du lycée ? _Et bien on attend lundi pour prévenir le principal que notre chanteuse préfère jouer les Lolita et qu'on ne peut donc plus animer l'évènement_, dit-il avec distance. Ok ne le prévenez pas de suite, je passe tout à l'heure. C'est toujours à quinze heures ? _La répète est privée. Pour les groupies c'est à dix-huit._

Il raccrocha sur ces mots, blessant sa cousine qui fit de son mieux pour ne pas le montrer. Seulement Connie le comprit en voyant son regard et rassura sa nièce. Une fois qu'elle se serait excusée de son attitude, les choses devraient rentrer dans l'ordre. La jeune femme acquiesça et monta dans sa chambre. Elle voulait simplement être seule un moment pour digérer le ton sec de son cousin mais lorsqu'elle y fut, ce fut autre chose qui lui vint à l'esprit et elle prit son carnet et écrivit les phrases qui lui venaient en tête.

Mitchie ne mit pas une heure pour composer sa chanson puis descendit manger avec son oncle et sa tante au jardin. Seulement elle resta silencieuse cherchant comment se faire pardonner de Jason et Nate surtout. Plus que son cousin, il était presque son frère, pour elle, et elle savait qu'en préférant traîner avec David, elle l'avait blessé au-delà de ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer.

A quatorze heures trente, elle rejoignit Shane, après avoir promis à sa tante qu'elle la prévenait si jamais il y avait un changement de dernière minute, et ensemble, ils rejoignirent le garage où le groupe répétait chaque passage. Bien qu'ils ne faisaient pas encore de grandes scènes, ils commençaient à être connu dans leur ville, principalement grâce aux concerts qu'ils avaient donné dans les pizzérias ou aux anniversaires des uns ou des autres.

« - Wesh mec, t'es là, demanda Shane en remontant l'allée.

« - Ouais je termine un truc, installe-toi !

« - Ok.

« - Au fait, une idée de qui on peut engager pour remplacer Mitchie demain ?

« - Non. Je ne pense pas que ça sera nécessaire, sourit le jeune pianiste.

« - Si tu le dis, commença-t-il en arrivant seulement il fronça les sourcils en voyant sa cousine. Mitchie. Ma mère est à l'intérieur.

« - Je m'en fiche, c'est toi que je venais voir et Jason… Écoute Nate, je suis… Vraiment désolée de mon attitude de garce. Je sais que demander pardon ne changera pas toutes les choses horribles que j'ai pu faire, comme vous planter pour les représentations ou les répétitions et je sais que je n'ai pas assuré en tant que cousine depuis que je suis avec David mais…

« - Écoute ton discours je le connais. Jason également, soupira-t-il. Tu regrettes, tu vas t'améliorer et arrêter de nous planter et tu vas tenir tes promesses deux jours ou une semaine avant de disparaître à nouveau !

« - C'est faux, dit-elle.

« - Prouve-le !

« - Je ne peux pas et tu le sais très bien. La seule chose que je peux dire pour que tu comprennes c'est que j'ai rompu avec David… Enfin je mettrais ça au clair lundi, reprit-elle quand Shane se racla la gorge amusé, s'il n'a pas compris quand je l'ai traité de « connard » mais… Écoute je ne viens pas réclamer ma place de chanteuse dans le groupe, je viens seulement m'excuser de t'avoir blessé et…

« - Et moi, demanda Jason en les rejoignant.

« - J'ignorais que tu étais déjà arrivé, sourit-elle. Si je suis là c'est uniquement pour m'excuser auprès de tous les deux. Je sais que j'ai agi comme une imbécile et je ne vous demande pas de me pardonner, ou de me faire, à nouveau, confiance seulement… Seulement vous êtes mes amis, et t'es mon cousin, dit-elle en regardant Nate, depuis longtemps. Plus longtemps que ce David de malheur et toutes ces groupies ou ses potes à la libido trop présente. Enfin bref, je vous laisse. Répétez bien, dit-elle en lâchant enfin la main de Shane.

« - Attend, dit le jeune homme en la rattrapant. Écoute je ne sais pas pour les deux autres mais pour moi, tu as le droit de rester ici, avec nous. Avec moi.

« - Toujours pour le futur de ce 'nous' dont on a parlé hier, sourit-elle.

« - Ouais. Construisons un futur à ce 'nous'. D'accord ?

« - Si ma présence ne dérange pas alors d'accord, dit-elle.

« - Écoute Mitchie, c'est idiot, soupira Jason. Ok t'as pas assuré et tu nous as déçu en faisant passer ton mec avant nous, mais t'es notre amie, en tout cas la mienne, depuis toujours. Et sans toi, ce piercing, dit-il en désignant son oreille, ne veut plus dire la même chose. Quand on s'est tous fait percer l'an dernier, on s'est promis de rester un groupe malgré tout et pour moi, c'est toujours le cas.

« - C'est gentil, sourit-elle. Mais je ne veux pas vous forcer la main. Ok ce piercing signifie tout ça, mais je ne suis plus très sûre de mériter de porter le mien.

« - David sait que t'en as un, demanda Nate.

« - Non. Connie n'étant pas encore au courant, je n'ai pas vu l'utilité de signaler ce fait au type avec qui je sortais.

Shane sourit et regarda leur batteur. Comme Jason et Mitchie, il attendait son accord pour réintégrer leur chanteuse dans leur groupe, et il joua avec le piercing qu'il avait dans la bouche en attendant la réponse. Seulement son esprit s'égara au jour où ils avaient pris la décision de se faire percer.

_Flash-back_

_Ils venaient enfin de se trouver un nom, après des journées de recherches et Mitchie lâcha sa guitare._

_« - Bon faut fêter ça ! Aujourd'hui mes amis, nous sommes officiellement un groupe. On a un nom, les instruments et même le local de répétition. Faut marquer le coup !_

_« - Une idée, demanda Jason amusé._

_« - Des tas allant du tatouage d'enfant au feu d'artifice mais aucune ne serait vraiment exploitable !_

_« - Et pourquoi pas un tatouage tout court, proposa Nate. Après tout, c'est permanent et ça nous permet de faire chacun le sien sans être obligé d'avoir tous le même !_

_« - J'approuve, sourit Mitchie. Moi je veux une clé de fa sous le nombril !_

_« - Pas moi, grogna Shane. Je vous rappelle que chaque année, je passe un mois à la plage avec mes parents. Si jamais ils voient mon tatouage, je suis bon pour aller en pension._

_« - Ils craignent tes parents, soupira Mitchie amusée._

_« - Je sais. Ils ne sont plus dans le coup depuis les années vingt mais bon… Et pourquoi pas un piercing ?_

_« - Et tu comptes te le faire où pour ne pas que tes parents le voient ? Sur le pénis, demanda Jason._

_« - Je pensais plutôt me trouer la langue mais ton idée est peut-être plus sage, répondit-il amusé. Tu te fais le même ?_

_« - Non je suis pas barjo ! Et mes parents se foutent royalement de ce que je fais. Je pourrais revenir avec un tatouage de corps qu'ils ne le verraient pas._

_« - C'est une idée, admit Nate. Le piercing, pas le body art, reprit-il en voyant ses deux amis le fixer perplexe. Toi tu te perces la langue et nous on voit pour un autre endroit._

_« - Toujours le nombril, rit Mitchie. J'aime mon ventre plat donc… Autant le mettre en valeur puisque ma poitrine est trop micro pour ça !_

_« - Si tu veux, rit son cousin, pour ma part, je pense à mon arcade sourcilière, ça cachera ma cicatrice au moins._

_« - Et toi Jay, demanda la jeune femme. Tu gardes l'idée que tu as fourni à Shane ou bien ?_

_« - Je préfère le faire ailleurs. Peut-être à l'oreille. J'y mettrais un pic en métal et ça sera la classe !_

_Ils hochèrent la tête puis décidèrent de le faire le temps que l'idée leur plaisait. Ils rangèrent donc le garage puis rejoignirent un tatoueur-pierceur où ils se firent poser les leurs._

_Fin du flash-back_

Shane sourit en revoyant Mitchie perdre plusieurs couleurs en voyant l'aiguille puis soupira mentalement. Il savait qu'elle était sincère dans ses excuses seulement son cousin ne semblait pas convaincu et il ignorait quoi faire pour l'aider.

« - Écoute Nate, soupira-t-elle, je sais que c'est toi que j'ai fait le plus souffrir dans cette histoire parce que c'est de toi que j'étais, que je suis, se reprit-elle, la plus proche… Dans une certaine mesure, nuança-t-elle cependant, et je peux t'assurer que je ne cherche pas du tout à vous manipuler, ou me servir de vous. Je sais que je n'ai aucun moyen de te trouver que je suis sincère dans ce que je dis mais…

« - Comment puis-je être certain que tu ne nous mens pas ? Que tu ne sors pas avec David en secret ?

« - Parce qu'il s'est foutu de moi et que pour me venger et lui coller l'affiche sur trois générations, je comptais le quitter durant le bal de demain. Bien sûr dans l'idéal, j'aurais profité de la pause des _Rainbows_ pour squatter le micro et lui faire comprendre qu'on ne se moque pas de Mitchie Torrès, sans en payer le prix, mais dans la réalité je ne sais pas. Je comptais lui chanter la chanson que j'ai écrit en pensant à lui mais elle est trop rock pour que je la joue seule et je n'ai pas le droit de vous demander de m'accompagner pas après le mal que je vous ai fait donc, je ne peux pas te prouver que je suis sincère à présent mais j'espère qu'avec le temps, tu trouveras en toi, la force de pardonner ma défection et ma lâcheté… Je te laisse Shane, envoie-moi un message quand tu seras chez toi que je passe et…

« - Si on te réintègre dans le groupe, l'interrompit Nate, la chanson que tu lui as écrite, tu la joue durant le bal ?

« - Je veux même la chanter en l'honneur de son élection comme roi des cons, assura-t-elle le regard encore blessé de s'être fait manipuler.

« - Ok. Envoie la chanson qu'on la répète. Je vais chercher ma basse que tu joues !

« - Je… Non si vous connaissez la chanson avant il le verra et pensera que cette chanson vient du groupe… Or je veux qu'il sache qu'elle vient de moi… Je vous donne la partition si vous le souhaitez mais les paroles ne seront dévoilées que durant la grande sauterie !

Il accepta et lui proposa de l'accompagner afin qu'elle puisse également prendre sa guitare. Deux minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans la voiture d'Anaïs la mère de Nate. Durant le trajet aucun d'eux ne parla et la jeune femme crut que son cousin lui en voulait encore. Ce qu'elle comprenait mais elle aurait voulu qu'il parle. Ne serait-ce que pour lui reprocher son attitude, malheureusement, il préférait rester silencieux alourdissant l'atmosphère qu'il y avait entre eux. Elle ignorait si c'était voulu mais elle était persuadée qu'il le faisait exprès. En réalité, Nate réfléchissait à tout ce qu'elle avait dit depuis son arrivée au garage. Il conduisit mécaniquement jusqu'à sa tante Connie et le temps qu'elle aille chercher ce dont elle avait besoin, il réfléchit à quoi dire pour instaurer un dialogue. Seulement, ces pensées le menèrent à un souvenir. Le seul de sa cousine qu'il aurait voulu oublier.

_Flash-back_

_Nate, âgé de sept ans, observait ses parents sans comprendre leur visage triste. Bien sûr, il avait compris que son parrain et sa femme étaient montés au paradis mais pour lui c'était une notion trop vague. Il songeait qu'ils étaient en vacances et qu'ils reviendraient bientôt. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte d'entrée et il observa sa marraine entrer avec son mari, accompagnée de sa cousine Mitchie. Elle avait un pansement au-dessus de l'œil et le bras droit coincé dans un plâtre rose. Comme les adultes, elle était triste et il nota que ses grands yeux étaient pleins d'eau des larmes qu'elle semblait retenir. Il quitta son observatoire et la rejoignit dans l'escalier où elle s'était assise. Les mains l'une sur l'autre, posé sagement sur ses genoux, elle regardait le sol alors que des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues._

_« - Pourquoi tu pleures Michie ?_

_« - Parce que mon papa et ma maman ils sont partis au paradis._

_« - Maman m'a dit. Mais ils vont revenir avec des cadeaux, sourit-il ne comprenant pas sa peine._

_« - Non, j'ai entendu le policier dire à tata Connie que j'allais vivre chez eux. Que mon papa et ma maman, ils reviendraient pas, dit-elle en le regardant._

_Nate ne le savait pas encore mais le regard qu'elle lui lança à ce moment-là allait le marquer à vie. Il le reverrait souvent dans ses rêves où quand Mitchie se sentirait blessée. Ces grands yeux noisette remplis de larmes, ses joues ruisselantes et sa rage de continuer à avancer qu'importe l'épreuve._

_Fin du flash-back_

La porte d'entrée claqua, faisant revenir le jeune batteur à lui. Levant les yeux, il vit sa cousine arriver, sa guitare sur l'épaule et des papiers dans les mains. À ce moment-là seulement, il nota sa tenue. Son baggy noir, son débardeur moulant rose qui soulignait son ventre parfaitement plat, et ses baskets vertes à lacets roses. Quand elle posa sa guitare sur la plage arrière, il entendit les cliquetis des nombreux bracelets qu'elle avait au poignet, sur ses mitaines noires, puis nota son chouchou aussi vert que ses baskets, qui retenait grossièrement ses cheveux en un chignon rapide, alors qu'un bandeau noir retenait les mèches rebelles.

« - Finalement, je vais te croire quand tu dis que t'es sincère dans tes excuses, dit-il simplement.

« - Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

« - Toi… Depuis que t'es avec ce David…

« - J'étais avec, je ne le suis plus !

« - D'accord, depuis votre premier kiss, c'est la première fois que je te revois en baggy, les cheveux attachés en pagaille, comme avant votre histoire !

« - Parce que Shane a raison, j'étais une vraie poupée qui faisait tout ce que lui disait son copain… Mais je ne ferai pas avoir une seconde fois. Le garçon qui me fait craquer m'aime comme je suis. Les cheveux dans tous les sens, en baggy et grosses baskets.

« - Comme celle qu'on adore tous, sourit-il… C'est bien. Je suis content de te revoir cousine !

« - Et moi donc, admit-elle. Quand je me suis regardée ce matin, habillée comme ça, j'ai eu l'impression de renaître et ça a été très agréable. Je compte même brûler les espèces de timbres postes que j'ai acheté en guise de vêtements !

« - Pourtant je sais de source sûre, que Shane en apprécie certains, sourit-il avant de couper son moteur en arrivant dans l'allée de ses parents.

« - J'aime ta source, rit-elle.

Il sourit et elle lui tendit la partition qu'il alla photocopier le temps qu'elle s'installe au micro, et qu'elle règle sa guitare. Nate revint quelques minutes plus tard et ils répétèrent la set-list qu'ils avaient prévu, ajoutant simplement le morceau que Mitchie voulait inclure.

Ils passèrent toute la journée à tout jouer afin qu'elle reprenne le bon rythme et le jour du bal, elle envoya un message à ses amis les prévenant qu'elle y allait avec David, afin que la surprise de leur rupture soit totale, ce qui les fit rire. Tandis qu'ils se préparaient rapidement, puisqu'ils ne venaient que pour animer le bal, la jeune femme utilisa une dernière fois tout ce qu'elle avait appris pour cacher sa fatigue et mettre son visage en valeur. Deux jours auparavant, un coursier était venu lui apportait le robe que David voulait qu'elle mette et la jeune femme l'observa. La robe bustier bleu clair avait une coupe taille empire et lui arrivait aux genoux devant mais tombait au sol dans le dos. La seule chose que la jeune femme aimait, hormis la multitude de voile qui lui donnait un air flou était le bustier bleu décoré de broderie blanche. Elle l'enfila puis se regarda longuement.

« - Tu es magnifique ma chérie, intervint Connie en entrant dans la chambre. Mais tu es sûre qu'elle va être pratique pour jouer ?

« - Non… Mais quand David l'a acheté je ne devais pas jouer. Simplement danser… Faut que je trouve autre chose. De rouge si possible !

« - Pourquoi rouge ? Il aime cette couleur ?

« - Non, enfin j'en sais rien et je m'en moque. C'est juste que selon Shane le rouge me va très bien et… C'est à lui que je veux plaire ce soir… Tu voulais quelque chose ?

« - Et bien avec ton oncle on a peut-être fait une bêtise, sourit-elle. Suis-moi ! Vois-tu il y a quatre mois quand tu nous as annoncé que les _Rainbows_ animaient le bal du lycée on s'est dit qu'il allait te falloir une robe. Alors on en a acheté une mais elle ne ressemble pas vraiment au modèle que tu portes… Cela dit, elle est rouge, admit-elle en entrant dans sa chambre. Assieds-toi.

Tandis que la brunette s'exécutait perplexe, Connie fouilla dans son dressing et finit par en sortit une housse noire.

« - Je… Cette robe est un peu spéciale, avoua-t-elle lui tendant.

« - Ah bon ? Pourquoi, demanda Mitchie en ouvrant la housse.

Elle resta sans voix en la voyant. Elle devait lui arriver un peu plus bas que les genoux mais le col en V lui plut instantanément. Elle observa la grosse ceinture marquant la taille, le nœud qui tombait sur sa hanche, et la coupe asymétrique de la jupe qui partait en pointe à plusieurs endroits

« - Cette robe me semble familière tante Connie. C'est normal ?

« - Oui. Je… Ta maman portait une robe similaire le jour de ton baptême. Bien sûr, elle avait des manches et un col plus sage mais avec Steve on s'est dit que le petit col en V ne te conviendrait probablement pas… Tu ne nous en veux pas d'avoir fait une copie ?

« - Non, sourit-elle. Elle est parfaite, assura-t-elle en se levant pour prendre sa tante dans ses bras. Merci énormément.

Connie sourit et assura à sa nièce que ce n'était rien puis lui proposa de se changer. Ce qu'elle fit dès qu'elle fut dans sa chambre. Elle changea quelque peu son maquillage et intensifia ses lèvres avant de relever délicatement ses cheveux, prenant une demi-heure supplémentaire pour se coiffer. Elle ajouta des boucles d'oreilles, et caressa la petite croix qui pendait à son cou. C'était, jusqu'à présent, le seul vestige de son baptême qu'elle s'autorisait à porter en public. « Mais ce soir, la véritable Mitchie se révèle, songea-t-elle en fixant avec conviction. » Elle sourit à son reflet puis descendit dans l'entrée où elle enfila une paire d'escarpin noir. Sa tante lui tendit une pochette rouge la prévenant de ce qu'elle contenait puis elle mit une étole tout aussi rouge avant d'envoyer deux messages. « _J'ai un contre-ordre de dernière minute. Pars sans moi, je te rejoins au bal_ » à David et « _Si t'es pas encore parti, tu peux passer me prendre je viens de décommander David il va me faire une scène s'il me voit._ » à Shane. Le jeune homme lui assura qu'il arrivait dans quelques minutes quant à son cavalier, il ne répondit que lorsqu'ils se garèrent sur le parking. « _Ok, retrouve-moi à l'entrée._ » La jeune femme lut le message puis glissa son portable dans sa pochette qu'elle cacha dans la voiture avant d'en sortir.

« - Au fait, je ne t'ai pas dit mais tu es magnifique !

« - Merci Shane. Pour un rockeur tu assures ce soir, répondit-elle amusée par cet échange de compliment.

Pourtant elle pensait chacun de ses mots. Il avait troqué son baggy habituel contre un pantalon de ville slim, et son débardeur par une chemise tout aussi noire. Il avait simplement fait l'impasse sur le nœud papillon ou la cravate. Ils entrèrent en discutant tranquillement puis montèrent s'installer sur la petite estrade. Le temps que le gros des élèves arrivent, les garçons jouèrent seuls, puisque la jeune femme devait aller retrouver son cavalier. Elle passa néanmoins par les toilettes et s'assura qu'elle était toujours parfaite puis quitta la pièce.

« - Mitchie ? Mon dieu, tu es sublime, assura Karen, mais David avait dit que vous seriez en bleu ce soir ! Tu t'es trompée de robe ?

« - Absolument pas, sourit-elle. Mais merci, tu es magnifique toi aussi. Le rose te va super bien !

« - Merci, ronronna-t-elle avant de lui raconter comment elle avait trouvé sa tenue.

Mitchie mit cependant rapidement fin à la conversation en expliquant qu'elle devait retrouver David puis rejoignit l'entrée de la salle. Comme prévu, il était présent, et fouillait le parking des yeux pour voir sa cavalière arriver.

« - Je suis là, dit-elle simplement.

« - Ah enf… C'est quoi cette tenue, demanda-t-il abruptement. Ta robe n'était pas bleue quand tu l'as essayé ?

« - Et bien si figure-toi mais en me regardant dans le miroir tout à l'heure, je me suis fait la remarque que ça me donnait le teint pâle et malade alors j'ai décidé de changer et de rappeler mes origines espagnoles. Je te plais ?

« - Ouais, grogna-t-il, sauf qu'on n'est déparaillé. Je vais te ramener chez toi que tu remettes l'autre. Celle-là…

« - Celle-là rien du tout. Cette tenue est parfaite, tout le monde me le dit depuis mon arrivée. Sauf toi ! Dis-le tout de suite si tu préfères que je rentre parce qu'il est exclue que je me change ! Cette robe est un cadeau de ma mère, termina-t-elle yeux brillants de larmes contenues.

« - Mitchie, soupira-t-il, je…

« - Rien du tout. Laisse-moi tranquille s'il te plait !

Sur ces mots, elle s'éloigna tentant de refréner son sourire. La première étape de son plan était réalisée. « Phase deux, songea-t-elle en rejoignant ses amis sur scène. Lumières, moteur et… Action ! »

« - Salut lycée d'Hollywood East High, dit-elle en prenant le micro. J'espère que cette soirée sera pour vous exceptionnelle. Ce soir, ce sont les _Rainbows_ qui vont mettre l'ambiance alors préparez-vous à danser jusqu'à l'épuisement !

Sur ces mots, elle se tourna vers son cousin et Nate donna le tempo avec sa batterie. Aussitôt, alors que Mitchie chantait, Jason et Shane grattèrent leur guitare accompagnant leur amie dans la chanson qui, ce soir plus que jamais, lui ressemblait complètement.

« - _Who said I can't wear my / Converse with my dress? / Oh, baby, that's just me! / Who said I can't be single / I have to go out and mingle / BABY, that's not me/ No, no._ (Qui a dit que je ne pouvais pas porter mes / Converse avec ma robe ? / Oh, bébé, c'est juste moi ! / Et qui a dit que je ne pouvais pas être seule / Que je dois fréquenter des gens / Bébé, ce n'est pas moi / Non, non.)

« - _But Some may say I need to be afraid / of losing everything. / Because of where I had / My start and where I made my name / Well everything's the same / In a La-la land machine. __Machine. _(Certains disent que j'ai besoin d'être effrayé / De tout perdre. / A cause d'où j'ai / Commencer et où j'ai fait mon nom / Bien que tout est pareil / Dans le La-la land machine.)

Dès les premières notes, les élèves avaient commencé à danser sur la chanson et quand Mitchie attaqua le deuxième couplet leur public était déjà enthousiaste. Ils continuèrent donc sur ce rythme et interprétèrent _Play my music_ ainsi que _Pushin' Me Away_, _Burnin' Up_, et _Gonna Get Caught_ puis décidèrent de ralentir le tempo.

« - Allez séquence émotion pour tous les couples qui sont présents ce soir. Cette chanson… Est pour vous, tout simplement. Si vous êtes amoureux ou que quelqu'un vous plait, c'est le moment, sourit-elle avant de commencer à chanter. _Oooh oooh... Oooh oooh... / Can you feel me / When I think about you / With every breath I take ? / Every minute, / no matter what I do. / My world is an empty place. / Like I've been wandering the desert for a thousand days ! (Ooooh) / Don't know if it's a mirage, but I always see your face, Baby !_ (Oooh Oooh… Oooh Oooh / Peux-tu me sentir / Quand je pense à toi / Avec chaque respiration que je prends / Chaque minute / Peu importe ce que je fais / Mon monde est un endroit vide. / Comme si j'errais dans le désert / Pendant un millier de jours (oooh) / Je ne sais pas si c'est un mirage / Mais je vois toujours ton visage, bébé.)

Mitchie sourit en voyant les couples s'enlacer avec tendresse et dut se mordre la lèvre en voyant David seul. Seulement elle préféra se concentrer sur sa chanson et oublia son cavalier pour chanter le refrain.

« - _I'm missing you so much ! / Can't help it, I'm in love. / A day without you is like a year without rain... / I need you by my side, / Don't know how I'll survive... / A day without you is like a year without rain... (Oooh)._ (Tu me manques tellement / Je ne peux pas arrêter je suis amoureuse / Un jour sans toi est comme une année sans pluie / J'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés / Je ne sais pas comment je survivrai / Mais un jour sans toi est comme une année sans pluie (oooh))

Durant le second couplet quelques couples s'embrassèrent faisant sourire les musiciens qui passaient un excellent moment. Seul David s'ennuyait et alla trouver une des filles qui n'avaient aucun cavalier et l'invita à danser refusant d'être le seul sans cavalière.

Quand la chanson se termina, ils enchaînèrent sur _The Way I Loved You_, _Catch Me_, _When You Look Me In The Eyes_ et _My Love Is Like A Star_ avant de revenir à un rythme plus rapide pour danser.

Durant plus de deux heures ils jouèrent sans relâche, ni fatigue. Ils s'amusaient à danser en même temps que leur petit public, ou à échanger leurs places ou leurs instruments prenant probablement plus de plaisir à animer le bal que ceux qui étaient venus pour danser. Le principal leur fit cependant signe de faire une pause et Mitchie prit la parole.

« - Et voilà, on va faire une petite pause, le temps pour monsieur Stanwich d'annoncer l'heureux couple royal de cette année. On revient après leur slow obligatoire !

Sur ces mots, elle lâcha le micro et posa sa guitare avec celle de Jason avant de quitter la scène alors que le « maître de cérémonie » la remplaçait devant le micro.

« - Tu fais quoi si t'es élue reine, lui demanda Shane à l'oreille.

« - Je sais pas… J'accepte la couronne et je danse le slow probablement, avec une envie de lui écraser chaque orteil… Une suggestion ?

« - Refuse la couronne, proposa-t-il.

« - Impossible, intervint Nate. Sinon il va comprendre qu'il y a un problème et ne sera qu'à moitié surpris de la chanson !

Mitchie regarda son cousin et soupira tragiquement en se rendant compte qu'il avait raison. S'ils étaient roi et reine, elle devrait aller danser avec lui. « Pourvu que ce ne soit pas moi la grande gagnante, songea-t-elle. Pitié, faite que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre ! »

« - Le roi de cette année est… Monsieur Nate Coronado, dit-il.

Mitchie qui fixait tout le monde, sourit en voyant le visage choqué de David puis applaudit son cousin qui n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait été choisi. « C'est probablement truqué, songea-t-il en montant sur l'estrade. » Le principal lui mit la couronne puis reprit la parole pour annoncer la reine de la soirée. Curieux, Nate tenta de lire au-dessus de son épaule et rit en voyant le principal lui cacher l'information.

« - Et la reine de cette année est… Mademoiselle Mitchie Torrès !

Shane rit en voyant le visage de la concernée perplexe et Nate vint la chercher.

« - Allez cousine, viens prendre ta jolie couronne qu'on danse un slow.

« - Oh la ferme, grommela-t-elle avant de faire faire face au principal qui lui mit sa couronne.

Tout le monde les applaudit puis ils rejoignirent le centre de la piste de danse avant de se faire face. Nate prit maladroitement la main de sa cousine au moment où la musique débutait. Dès qu'ils la reconnurent, ils rirent de ce choix mais se plièrent à la tradition.

_I heard that you're settled down / That you found a girl and you're married now / I heard that your dreams came true / Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you. / Old friend, why are you so shy ? / Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the lie._ (J'ai entendu dire que tu t'étais installé / Que tu as trouvé une fille et que tu es désormais marié / J'ai entendu dire que tes rêves sont devenu réalités / Je suppose qu'elle t'a donné les choses que je n'ai pas su te donner / Vieil ami, pourquoi es-tu si timide? / Ça ne te ressemble pas de te retenir ou de te cacher derrière le mensonge.)

Nate enlaça sa cousine qui finit par poser sa tête sur son épaule alors qu'elle écoutait Adèle chanter, tout en rêvant secrètement qu'elle était dans les bras de Shane. « Oh et puis après tout on pourra se faire un bal privé tous les deux, songea-t-elle en souriant. »

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited, / But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it. / I hoped you'd see my face__ / __And that you'd be reminded that for me, it isn't over._ (Je déteste apparaître de façon impromptue, sans être invitée, / Mais je ne pouvais pas rester à l'écart, je ne pouvais pas lutter contre ça, / J'espérais que tu verrais mon visage, / Et que tu te rappellerais que pour moi, ce n'est pas fini.)

« - Avoue tu préférerais quelqu'un d'autre, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

« - Comment le sais-tu ?

« - Si tu avais vu la tête de ma source quand ton nom a été prononcé. Il doit me maudire autant que me remercier.

« - Et alors, demanda Mitchie tentant de nier ce qu'elle ressentait.

« - Et alors j'ai vu vos regards durant les répètes !

« - Bon ok si tu m'as grillé, j'avoue, je préférerais danser avec ta source sûre, sourit-elle.

_Nevermind, I'll find someone like you. / I wish nothing but the best for you too. / Don't forget me, I beg / I remember you said : / « Sometimes it lasts in love / But sometimes it hurts instead » / Sometimes it lasts in love__ / __But sometimes it hurts instead, yeah._ (Peu importe, je trouverai quelqu'un comme toi, / Je ne souhaite rien d'autre que le meilleur pour toi aussi, / Ne m'oublie pas, je t'en prie / Je me souviens tu disais : / "Parfois l'amour dure / Mais parfois il blesse aussi" / Parfois l'amour dure / Mais parfois il blesse aussi, yeah.)

Leur conversation perdura le temps de la chanson sans qu'un prénom ne soit prononcé puis ils se séparèrent pour remonter sur l'estrade. La jeune femme tenta de cacher son sourire quand Shane lui tendit la main pour l'aider à monter puis ils reprirent chacun leur instruments. Le jeune homme lui tendit sa guitare et en profita pour caresser ses doigts avec tendresse puis ils se séparèrent puisque la jeune femme se plaça devant le micro tout en mettant sa guitare.

« - Nous revoilà après ce bref intermède… Très bref pour moi puisque j'ai même pas eu le temps de boire mais tant pis, rit-elle. Merci beaucoup pour le titre… Et la jolie couronne. Ce soir… C'est un jour très spécial pour nous tous. Il marque la fin du lycée. Le début d'un nouveau chapitre. On a ce qu'on voulait. Notre diplôme. La scène pour animer le bal ou le garçon de nos rêves, tout est parfait. On pourrait presque conclure le bal maintenant, admit-elle, mais j'ai encore quelque chose à dire. Un message à envoyer. Je voudrais le graver dans la roche qu'il reste dans les mémoires comme un hymne à la vie, à l'amour ou à ce que vous voulez… J'ai écrit cette chanson il y a deux jours et ce soir c'est la première qu'on l'interprète et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, car pour moi elle est très importante. Tellement importante que j'ai envie de la dédicacer à la personne qui me l'a inspiré. Je me livre à nue dans cette chanson et j'espère qu'il comprendra tout ce qu'il m'inspire en entendant cette chanson… David, ce moment est le tien. Profite-en, dit-elle en souriant avant de poser sa couronne.

Tandis que le public les sifflait arguant qu'ils allaient finir par se marier, Nate, Shane et Jason riaient sous cape. Bien sûr, ils n'avaient pas encore eu la chance d'entendre les paroles mais Mitchie semblait plus en colère qu'amoureuse quand elle leur en avait parlé et il avait pu sentir sa rage dans sa manière de composer. Ils étaient plus qu'impatients d'entendre les paroles même si aucun d'eux ne doutaient de l'idée de fond. La jeune femme prit sa guitare en souriant et Nate comprit le message. Aussitôt, il donna le tempo et dès les premières notes, David comprit que ce n'était pas le genre de chanson à laquelle il s'attendait. Il sentit un drôle de malaise l'envahir dès que la jeune femme le fixa mais ce ne fut rien en comparé de ce qu'il ressenti lorsqu'elle commença à chanter.

« - _Y'a plus rien à faire / Être avec toi c'est pire que l'enfer / Même tes bons côtés me tapent sur les nerfs / Ta présence me dérange / C'est vraiment le temps que ça change_, dit-elle avant de sauter sur elle-même en grattant sa guitare.

« - _Il faut que tu te casses / J'ai plus envie de te voir / J'veux vraiment plus rien savoir / J'veux plus faire semblant de te trouver drôle / Sans histoire / Il faut que tu te casses._

Tandis qu'elle continuait de rompre en musique, comme il le comprenait, plusieurs de leurs camarades commencèrent à le regarder en se moquant de lui. Il n'était pas le premier à sortir avec une musicienne mais c'était le premier qui se faisait plaquer en musique, le soir du bal de fin d'année.

« - _Oh oh oh oh Tout m'emmerde / Tes matchs, tes potes, tes problèmes / Ces types bizarres avec qui tu traînes oh yeah / Pour toi j'ressens rien / T'es même plus un copain / Trop tard pour y penser / Pas la peine de supplier_, dit-elle en le fixant fière d'elle.

« - _C'est là que s'arrête notre histoire / Je supporte plus d'te voir_, dit-elle alors que personne ne jouaient puis ils reprirent la mélodie alors qu'elle continuait de chanter seule.

« - _Il faut que tu te casses / J'ai plus envie de te voir / J'veux vraiment plus rien savoir / J'peux même plus supporter que tu me frôles / Au revoir ! / Et embarque tes bécasses_, dit-elle en fixant les filles qui lui tournaient toujours autour.

Plongeant complètement dans sa chanson, elle commença à danser sur la musique et sa coiffure se défit libérant ses cheveux qui se répandirent sur ses épaules lui donnant un air plus dangereux. « Plus sauvage et bien plus belle, songea Shane en l'observant depuis son synthé. »

« - _C'est là que s'arrête notre histoire / Je supporte plus d'vous voir_, chanta-t-elle en désignant le groupe d'amis du jeune homme.

Les regardant tous un par un, elle se demanda comment elle avait fait pour être amie avec eux, puisqu'ils n'avaient aucun point en commun aussi elle reprit le refrain avec encore plus de colère de s'être laissé embobiné si facilement.

« - _Il faut que tu te casses / J'ai plus envie de te voir / J'veux vraiment plus rien savoir / J'peux même plus supporter que tu me frôles / Au revoir ! / Et embarque tes bécasses !_

La jeune femme laissa les garçons jouaient l'intermède musical puis elle remua la tête en rythme avant de reprendre en fixant David avec dégoût.

« - _Il faut que tu te casses / J'ai plus envie de te voir / J'veux vraiment plus rien savoir / J'veux plus faire semblant de te trouver drôle / Sans histoire / Il faut que tu te casses_, chanta-t-elle en se sentant de plus en plus libre.

« Le meilleure moment arrive, songea-t-elle en souriant mentalement. »

« - _Après ce soir… / J'veux plus jamais t'revoir_, chanta-t-elle en fixant le jeune homme concerné.

La musique s'arrêta net sur ce dernier mot, laissant la salle muette d'étonnement. La seconde suivante elle explosa en applaudissement faisant sourire la jeune femme qui finit par prendre le micro.

« - Au cas où ce n'était pas clair David. Toi et moi c'est fini. Pour toujours et à jamais !

Sur ces mots, elle fit une petite révérence puis se tourna vers ses trois amis, muets d'étonnements.

« - On en parle tout à l'heure, intervint doucement Nate. En attendant, on reprend la set-list.

Ils acquiescèrent tous puis continuèrent sur ce tempo plusieurs minutes. Ils interprétèrent _See No More_, _Here We Go Again_, _States Of A Emergency_, _Get Back_, _Can't Have You_ ainsi que _Who That's Boy_. Chanson qui plut énormément aux garçons présents dans la salle principalement, contrairement à son copain, grâce à chorégraphie de la jeune femme. Voulant terminer le bal en douceur, ils décidèrent de changer à nouveau de registre et Mitchie dédia cette chanson à tous les couples qui allaient être séparés, par les vacances mais surtout par leur choix de carrières et d'université.

« - _Broken hearts and last goodbyes / Restless nights / But lullabies help to make this pain go away / I realize I let you down / Told you that I'd be around / I'm building up the strength just to say._ ( coeurs brisés et l derniers aurevoirs / nuits agitées / Mais les berceuses aide a faire partir cette douleur / Je réalise que je te laisse tomber / Te disant que je serais dans les parages / rassemble mes forces juste pour te dire.)

Elle sourit en les voyant tous enlacés et nota le regard embué d'une fille ou deux. Scannant la foule, tout en continuant la chanson, elle nota que David se consolait dans les bras de la cheerleader en chef et sourit amusé. « Il est tellement prévisible, songea-t-elle. »

Suite à cette chanson, ils interprétèrent _Believe In Me_, _Please Be Mine_, _Together_, _Hello Beautiful_, _Turn Right_, puis terminèrent _Give Love A Try_. Quand la dernière note se termina, ils saluèrent leur public puis rendirent le micro au principal qui clôtura le bal. Certains élèves grimacèrent mais ils n'eurent d'autres choix que de partir.

« - Et bé, quelle soirée, sourit la jeune femme en arrivant sur le parking.

« - Pas fâchée d'être célibataire, demanda Jason. Ta chanson m'a bluffé !

« - Mais la tête de Wartington valait son pesant d'or, se moqua Shane.

« - Tu m'étonnes ! Il n'a pas vu le coup venir mais… Mon Dieu ça m'a fait du bien de lui dire tout ça !

« - Ça t'a soulagé de m'humilier à ce que je vois, intervint David en les rejoignant. Faut qu'on parle !

« - Non… Je crois qu'on s'est tout dit… Enfin moi en tout cas ! Salut.

« - Attends, tu ne peux pas me quitter. Personne ne me quitte, c'est clair !

« - Grande nouvelle Wartington, intervint Shane, Mitchie vient de le faire et si ça te pose problème c'est à moi qu'il faut que t'en parles !

« - Et à moi aussi, ajouta Nate en se plaçant devant sa cousine.

« - Et ne m'oublies pas, déclara Jason en rangeant les guitares dans le coffre de la voiture.

« - Vous ne serez pas toujours là pour la défendre et…

David ne put aller plus loin que Shane s'approcha de lui et l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise avant de le soulever du sol en le fixant avec rage.

« - Un conseil, ne va pas au bout de ta phrase et oublie Mitchie… Définitivement, sinon je te jure que tes dents, tu devras aller les chercher dans ton estomac. C'est clair ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas mais devant la couleur, livide de son visage, ils surent qu'il avait parfaitement comprit.

« - Shane, intervint Mitchie en posant sa main sur le bras qui soulevait son ex copain, lâche-le, c'est un pauvre type ! Il ne mérite même pas que je le frappe… Alors toi, sourit-elle.

Le jeune musicien regarda la brunette et acquiesça. Lâchant David, il la prit dans ses bras et embrassa sa tempe avant de fixer la star du lycée méchamment, qui soutint son regard quelques secondes avant de partir.

« - Allez Mitchie, je te ramène, proposa Jason.

« - Ouais… Sauf qu'elle est venue avec moi. Donc _je_ la raccompagne, déclara Shane.

Ils rirent et la jeune femme embrassa les deux garçons avant de suivre son héros. Il la ramena sagement chez sa tante même si aucun d'eux ne semblaient vouloir se quitter. Néanmoins elle descendit de la voiture et commença à remonter doucement la petite allée de la maison. Seulement alors qu'elle arrivait devant la porte, une main se posa délicatement sur son poignet, lui faisant oublier tout le reste. La jeune femme se tourna et sourit en voyant le regard qu'il posait sur elle. Subtil mélange entre tendresse et désir, amour et amitié. Ils se fixèrent ainsi durant plusieurs secondes puis elle chuchota :

« - Danse avec moi ! J'aurais voulu t'accorder ma première danse mais c'est Nate qui l'a eu alors je veux que tu aies la dernière. S'il te plait.

« - D'accord.

Elle sourit satisfaite avant de rire doucement lorsqu'il sortit de sa poche son i-pod. Il lui tendit un écouteur puis en mit un avant qu'elle sélectionne une chanson. Elle sourit en trouvant celle qu'elle préférait. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas une grand fan de Bonnie Tyler, au contraire du jeune homme, elle appréciait particulièrement celle-ci. Elle la sélectionna et il sourit avant de poser sagement ses mains sur sa taille alors qu'elle entourait son cou.

**_Turn around, every now and then I get a little bit lonely /And you're never coming around / Turn around, every now and then I get a little bit tired / Of listening to the sound of my tears / Turn around, every now and then I get a little bit nervous / That the best of all the years have gone by / Turn around, every now and then I get a little bit terrified / And then I see the look in your eyes. _**_(Retourne-toi, par moments je me sens un peu seule / Retourne-toi, par moments je me sens un peu fatiguée / D'écouter le son de mes larmes / Retourne-toi, par moments je me sens un peu anxieuse / À l'idée que toutes mes plus belles années sont passées / Retourne-toi, par moments j'ai un peu peur / Et alors je vois le regard dans tes yeux.)_

Mitchie soupira de bien-être et posa sa tête dans le cou de son cavalier avant de fermer les yeux, fredonnant en même temps que la chanteuse. Elle se sentait si bien dans ses bras, qu'elle souhaita que la chanson ne s'arrête jamais.

**_Turn around bright eyes / Every now and then I fall apart / Turn around bright eyes / Every now and then I fall apart. _**_(Retourne-toi avec tes yeux lumineux / Par moments je tombe en morceaux / Retourne-toi avec tes yeux lumineux / Par moments je tombe en morceaux.)_

De son côté, Shane resserra sa prise sur sa taille ne voulant pas qu'elle lui échappe. Il aimait la sentir contre lui, détendue et sereine. « Surtout maintenant qu'elle est célibataire, lui souffla sa conscience qu'il bâillonna. » Même si celle-ci avait raison, il ne voulait pas réfléchir. Simplement profiter de ce moment volé au temps. Ces quelques minutes où elle ne serait qu'à lui. Qu'il serait le seul à qui elle penserait. Il était au courant qu'elle adorait cette chanson et ce choix ne l'avait que peu surprit, mais il sourit en songeant qu'à présent la jeune femme assimilerait cette chanson à ce slow sous les étoiles.

**_Turn around, every now and then I get a little bit restless / And I dream of something wild / Turn around, Every now and then I get a little bit helpless / And I'm lying like a child in your arms / Turn around, every now and then I get a little bit angry / And I know I've got to get out and cry / Turn around, every now and then I get a little bit terrified / But then I see the look in your eyes. _**_(Retourne-toi, par moments je me sens un peu en inquiète / Et je rêve de quelque chose de sauvage / Retourne-toi, par moments je me sens un peu sans défense / Et je mens comme un enfant dans tes bras / Retourne-toi, par moments je me sens un peu en colère / Et je sais que je dois sortir et pleurer / Retourne-toi, par moments je me sens un peu terrifiée / Mais alors je vois le regard dans tes yeux.)_

Appréciant tous deux ce moment, ils soupirèrent de concert, ce qui la fit rire doucement alors qu'il se retenait de parler. Il ne voulait pas que ce moment soit gâché par une parole vaine ou inutile. Pas ce soir alors que cette danse était parfaite. L'air n'était pas froid, le ciel était dégagé et ça sentait bon les fleurs d'été. La brunette bougea légèrement et embrassa son cou le surprenant. Sans un mot, il baissa les yeux pour rencontrer son regard pétillant.

**_Turn around bright eyes / Every now and then I fall apart / Turn around bright eyes / Every now and then I fall apart. _**_(Retourne-toi avec tes yeux lumineux / Par moments je tombe en morceaux / Retourne-toi avec tes yeux lumineux / Par moments je tombe en morceaux.)_

Ils restèrent ainsi à se regarder, sans bouger puis il fit glisser ses mains dans le dos de la jeune femme pour la coller à lui alors qu'elle souriait doucement comme si elle n'avait plus besoin de rien. Comme si le seul fait d'être contre lui suffisait à son bonheur. La brunette le lâcha quelques secondes le temps de replacer correctement l'écouteur dans son oreille et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser sa joue avant de reprendre sa place initiale, la tête sur son épaule, fredonnant la chanson avec un timbre bien plus frais.

**_« - And I need you now tonight / And I need you more than ever / And if you'll only hold me tight / We'll be holding on forever / And we'll only be making it right / Cause we'll never be wrong together / We can take it to the end of the line / Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time / I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark / We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks / I really need you tonight / Forever's gonna start tonight / Forever's gonna start tonight. _**_(Et j'ai besoin de toi ce soir / Et j'ai besoin de toi plus que jamais / Et si seulement tu me serrais fort / On tiendrait bon pour l'éternité / Et c'est sûr qu'on le ferait correctement / Car ensemble nous ne pourrons jamais nous tromper / Nous pouvons tenir jusqu'au bout / Ton amour est en permanence comme une ombre sur moi / Je ne sais que faire, je suis toujours dans le noir / Nous vivons sur un baril de poudre et faisons des étincelles / J'ai vraiment besoin de toi ce soir / L'éternité va commencer ce soir / L'éternité va commencer ce soir.)_

La chanson continuait de défiler dans leurs oreilles, remplissant l'air de tendresse. Créant une bulle où ils étaient seuls au monde. Un endroit duquel Shane ne voulait plus partir. Avoir sa meilleure amie, bien qu'il ne l'avait jamais considéré comme telle, dans ses bras, se blottissant contre lui comme s'il était le seul qui comptait pour elle. Il se demanda ce à quoi elle pouvait penser, puis espéra que c'était à lui, à un nous probable entre eux. Comme si David n'avait jamais existé. Comme s'il avait eu le courage dès le début de lui dire ce qu'il pensait d'elle, comment il la voyait. Il n'était pas certain d'être en mesure de lui avouer qu'elle hantait ses rêves mais il se promit de lui dire rapidement à quel point il tenait à elle. À son amitié. À sa présence. À son amour.

**_Once upon a time I was falling in love / But now I'm only falling apart / There's nothing I can do / A total eclipse of the heart / Once upon a time there was light in my life / But now there's only love in the dark / Nothing I can say / A total eclipse of the heart. _**_(Il fut un temps où je tombais amoureuse / Mais maintenant je me contente de tomber en morceaux / Je ne peux rien y faire / C'est une éclipse totale de cœur / Il fut un temps où il y avait de la lumière dans ma vie / Mais maintenant il n'y a plus que de l'amour dans le noir / Je ne trouve pas un seul mot à dire / C'est une éclipse totale de cœur.)_

De son côté, Mitchie chercha à savoir à quoi il pensait. Elle sentait bien qu'il n'était plus vraiment là. Ses pas étaient devenus mécaniques mais elle s'en moquait. Elle était avec lui, la serrant contre son cœur comme si elle était unique et qu'il voulait la protéger, comme plus tôt quand David l'avait menacé. Voulant qu'il revienne à eux, elle embrassa son cou, et sourit en le sentant sursauter.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, chuchota-t-il inquiet.

« - Rien. Je voulais juste que tu arrêtes de penser à autre chose qu'à nous en train de danser.

« - Même si j'avoue que je ne pense qu'à toi ?

« - Ça dépend. Tu comptes me dévoiler tes pensées ?

« - Non, sourit-il sans cesser de murmurer tout comme elle.

« - Alors non, tu n'as pas le droit de penser. Même si c'est à moi.

« - D'accord… Et toi, tu penses à moi ?

« - Très souvent ces jours-ci.

**_Turn around bright eyes / Turn around bright eyes. _**_(Retourne-toi avec tes yeux lumineux / Retourne-toi avec tes yeux lumineux)_

« - Ah oui ?

« - Oui. Je pense à notre rencontre. À notre amitié qui s'est développé très vite. À tes talents de guitariste. À ta façon de veiller sur moi depuis longtemps. Aux regards pleins de tendresse que tu poses sur moi depuis plusieurs semaines et que je comprends enfin. A ces moments où on est seuls, sans témoin. À ce soir quand tu m'as défendu allant presque jusqu'à frapper cet idiot… Et à d'autres trucs plus perso.

« - Dis-moi.

« - Seulement quand tu me diras ce que tu penses.

Il sourit acceptant le marché et elle soupira de bien-être tout en s'installant, à nouveau sur son épaule. Même si elle mourrait d'envie de savoir ce qu'il pensait, elle refusait de gâcher le moment en insistant trop. « Et puis j'ai tout le temps demain de l'interroger, se dit-elle en se rappelant que son oncle et sa tante étaient invités à manger chez les Gray. Je le harcèlerai à ce moment-là… À moins qu'on fasse de la musique, mais ça m'étonnerait. » Amusée par le chemin de ses pensées, elle sourit puis soupira mentalement. Elle réfléchirait à demain plus tard. La chanson arrivait à sa fin avec elle leur danse sous les étoiles.

**_Turn around, every now and then I know you'll never be the boy / You always wanted to be / Turn around, every now and then I know you'll always be the only boy / Who wanted me the way that I am / Turn around, every now and then I know there's no one / In the universe as magical and wonderous as you / Turn around, every now and then I know there's nothing any better / And there's nothing I just wouldn't do. _****(**_Retourne-toi, par moments je sais que tu ne seras jamais le garçon / Que tu as toujours rêvé d'être / Retourne-toi, par moments je sais que tu seras toujours le seul garçon / Qui me voulait telle que je suis / Retourne-toi, par moments je sais qu'il n'y a personne / Dans tout l'univers d'aussi magique et d'aussi merveilleux que toi / Retourne-toi, par moments je sais qu'il n'y a rien de meilleur / Ni rien que je refuserais de faire.)_

À nouveau, ils soupirèrent de concert comprenant que bientôt ils devraient s'éloigner l'un de l'autre, alors qu'aucun des deux n'en avait envie. Aussi, il l'enlaça avec plus de force pour qu'elle le comprenne. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre mais il espéra être plus qu'un ami pour elle. « Après tout, elle a répondu à chacun de mes baisers l'autre soir, songea-t-il. Ce doit signifier qu'elle m'aime bien. Assez pour qu'on se mette ensemble ? Assez pour me laisser recommencer ? » Plongés dans ses pensées, il ne la vit pas se mordre la lèvre. Elle aussi repensait à leurs baisers dans sa chambre, quand elle était venue le voir. Elle espérait qu'il veuille toujours d'elle mais elle ignorait comment lui en reparler. À présent qu'elle n'était plus avec David, elle voulait être avec lui. Celui qui lui avait fait ouvrir les yeux sur ce qu'elle devenait.

**_Turn around bright eyes / Every now and then I fall apart / Turn around bright eyes / Every now and then I fall apart. _**_(Retourne-toi avec tes yeux lumineux / Par moments je tombe en morceaux / Retourne-toi avec tes yeux lumineux / Par moments je tombe en morceaux.)_

Shane se décolla, à regret, de la jeune femme et éteignit la musique pour la regarder. Elle semblait heureuse et, rangeant son i-pod, la raccompagna jusque sur le perron.

« - Bon et bien… Je te dis bonne nuit, dit-il en se traitant d'imbécile.

« - Merci. Toi aussi, sourit-elle en se fustigeant.

Il sourit, embrassa sa joue et commença à partir, alors qu'elle le regardait incapable de le retenir. Elle trouva le courage nécessaire au moment où il ouvrit la porte et l'appela :

« - Shane.

« - Oui ?

« - Merci. Pas pour ce soir, même si j'ai passé une soirée merveilleuse, admit-elle alors qu'il revenait vers elle, mais pour tout. Pour m'avoir défendu face à David, pour cette danse et… Et pour m'avoir ouvert les yeux. Je devenais une coquille vide, mais grâce à toi… Tu avais raison, j'étais qu'une pauvre petite lolita obéissant sagement comme une poupée.

« - Non, tu n'étais pas qu'une petite lolita obéissante… Tu étais ma lolita, chuchota-t-il avant de se pencher vers elle.

Mitchie le regarda incertaine mais en le voyant se rapprocher vers elle, elle se contenta de fermer les yeux. La seconde suivante, il posait ses lèvres sur les siennes, la faisant sourire à peine une seconde puisqu'elle répondit à son baiser aussitôt. Il sourit rassuré puis l'enlaça alors qu'elle posait doucement ses mains dans son cou. L'air les sépara rapidement et ils se regardèrent.

« - Tu crois que ce baiser voulait dire… Qu'on est plus que des amis, chuchota-t-elle.

« - On n'a jamais été que des amis pour moi, répondit-il. Donc non, ce baiser ne voulait pas dire ça mais, celui-ci…

Il s'interrompit volontairement pour venir l'embrasser, à nouveau, la sentant sourire contre sa bouche avant qu'elle ne réponde en se collant d'avantage à lui. Ils s'éloignèrent doucement et il reprit la parole.

« - Celui-ci donc, veut dire que j'ai très envie que tu sois ma copine.

« - La tienne à toi tout seul, demanda-t-elle amusée.

« - Ouais, rien qu'à moi. Je partage pas !

Elle rit de son air boudeur mais acquiesça avant de venir l'embrasser à son tour. S'il fut surprit de la voir prendre une initiative, il répondit néanmoins à son baiser avec tendresse, la faisant soupirer contre ses lèvres. Heureux de l'avoir enfin comme petite amie, Shane enlaça la jeune femme qui s'accrocha à son cou, puis la souleva de quelques centimètres. Il la sentit sourire contre ses lèvres puis elle replia ses jambes croisant ses chevilles alors que l'air les séparait.

« - Oh cool, je suis vraiment amoureuse, rit-elle.

« - Ah bon ?

« - Oui, dit-elle avant de s'expliquer devant son regard perplexe. Une fille amoureuse n'a plus les pieds sur terre, tu sais ?

Il sourcilla et regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Mitchie puis comprit qu'elle se moquait de lui et pour l'empêcher de continuer à rire, il reprit possession de ses lèvres alors qu'au même moment, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Sous le choc les deux adolescents se lâchèrent faisant rire Connie.

« - Ce n'est que vous, soupira-t-elle visiblement satisfaite.

« - Euh oui tata. Un problème ?

« - J'entends de drôle de bruits depuis tout à l'heure et je me demandais qui était sur le perron. Bon… Eh bien, je vous laisse… Vous dire au revoir ?

« - Euh on a fini, rougit-elle. N'est… N'est-ce pas Shane ?

« - Euh oui parfaitement… À demain ?

Elle acquiesça alors que Connie rentrait tout en le regardant rejoindre sa voiture. Dans un élan subit, elle le rattrapa avant qu'il n'entre et l'embrassa doucement.

« - J'amène ma guitare ou non ?

« - Non. Viens seule. Sans guitare, ni chanson.

« - On va s'ennuyer, dit-elle machinalement. Imagine passer la soirée à écouter les adultes parler politique et économie… L'horreur !

« - Je paris qu'on trouvera quelque chose à faire, chuchota-t-il avant de l'embrasser doucement. Et je suis même prêt à parier que tu sais déjà ce que j'ai en tête !

« - Hm… Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec ma bouche sur la tienne ?

« - En effet, chuchota-t-il en l'embrassant.

« - Je présume que j'aurais probablement mes mains dans ton cou ?

« - J'espère, dit-il avant un nouveau baiser.

« - Et tu auras tes mains sur ma taille ?

« - J'y compte bien !

À nouveau, il l'embrassa avec tendresse.

« - Et tu crois que je pourrais m'asseoir sur tes genoux ?

« - Croisons les doigts.

La jeune femme sourit et le retint alors qu'il venait de déposer un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres, afin de l'embrasser réellement. Il sourit contre ses lèvres mais y répondit avec tendresse avant de s'éloigner d'elle. Il monta dans sa voiture et elle claqua la porte attendant dans l'allée qu'il démarre seulement il ouvrit son carreau et la prévint qu'il ne partirait que lorsqu'elle serait chez sa tante. Elle grimaça, le faisant rire, et lui tirant la langue, elle rentra chez elle. Il quitta enfin l'allée et elle lui fit un signe de la main avant de fermer la porte, pour rejoindre sa chambre les pensées à mille lieux d'où elle était. Tout en pensant à sa soirée, la jeune femme se changea puis rejoignit son lit où elle s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres.

FIN

…

Et voilà… Après plus de trois semaines sur cet OS (puisque j'ai écrit deux autres OS et quelques chapitres entre-temps) j'ai officiellement terminé celui-ci. J'espère donc qu'il vous a plu ? Moi j'avoue avoir adoré le début quand Shane lui dit ce qu'il pense de sa tenue de racoleuse. Ou leurs premiers baisers. C'est mes deux moments préférés avec les trois chansons (je posterais les liens sur ma page pourquoi vous puissiez les écouter si vous le souhaitez ! ^^) Les tenues seront également postés sur la page.

Miss Tagada (L)


End file.
